


Besaid

by walkthegale



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Missing Scene, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna never quite understood why Lulu stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StuntMuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/gifts).



"I feel so old sometimes, Lulu,"

She was doing that thing where she stood in the middle of the floor, her hands twisted behind her back, and her head tilted to one side. She looked, Lulu thought, very young, and very innocent.

"So do I," Lulu told her, taking her hands, and leading her over to the bed. She ran her hands up the length of Yuna's thighs, not sure if she was more disapproving of, or fascinated by, the way this new outfit barely skimmed the tops of them. She leaned over Yuna and kissed her, shivering slightly as Yuna reached up to slide her dress down her shoulders.

This was a familiar dance, for both of them.

***

"It's just," Yuna continued, afterwards, lying with her head cradled in Lulu's lap, and blanket draped across her for warmth. "I see Rikku, and she did what we did, but she still manages to be so young. And Paine. I know she's hiding something from us, and maybe it's something really bad, but I still keep feeling like I'm her mother, or her big sister or something."

Lulu ran her fingers through Yuna's hair, absently fiddling with the long braid at the back. _Would you still feel this old if he came back to you?_

"They all wait to see what I think. And then, they do it! Whatever I say we should do, they do it. And what if I'm wrong, Lulu? What if I tell them the wrong things, and then people get hurt?"

"I used to think that," Lulu said, quietly. "About you. You would always want to know what I thought we should do, and I always thought, how do I know? What if I get her killed, and it's all for nothing? I wasn't much older then, than you are now, and I hadn't done nearly what you have."

Yuna nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Lulu's. "Is that why you wouldn't come with me, this time? Why you stayed in Besaid?"

Lulu had been waiting for this question. "No, Yuna. I stayed because I wanted to be here. I wanted to settle down."

"Now you do sound old."

"Maybe I am. I'm a married woman now, with a child of my own."

"And I'm happy for you, I really am. You know that. I love Wakka, and I love that you love him, I just... sometimes I don't understand why you had to marry him right away. Why you didn't want to come with me and see the world the way we've made it."

Lulu laughed gently. "I'm not dead, Yuna, and I don't intend to just stay here in Besaid forever. I will travel, I will see things, but... I wanted to do this too. And I wanted to make sure... I did this."

A frown passed across Yuna's face, but then she smiled again. "You don't believe that Sin has really gone for good."

"What? Yuna, of course I do! I was there, I know what happened."

"You believe it, on the surface, Lulu, but somewhere down deep inside, you don't. You want to make sure you do things quickly, while the Calm is here, because somewhere deep down inside you, you think it's going to be taken away from you again."

Lulu leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuna's forehead. "I don't think you have to worry about leading them wrong. You're a lot wiser than you think you are."

Some time later, Lulu looked up to see Wakka's head poking through the hangings at the front of their home. She smiled at him and put her finger to her lips, nodding at the sleeping girl in her arms. Wakka winked, grinning that beautiful grin of his that always made her happy right down to her toes, and ducked out again. Lulu lay down, carefully wrapping herself around Yuna, and closed her eyes.


End file.
